Have a little faith in me
by rosmarlin
Summary: SONGFIC. ONE SHOT. Estoy decidido a ser esa persona, quiero que deposites tu fe en mi. No has podido salir de mi mente desde que te conocí, y no quiero que salgas de mi vida tampoco. TODOS HUMANOS


**A la espera de que publique el siguiente capitulo de "Enseñame a amar" ( no se preocupen que estoy trabajando en él ;) ), tuve la necesidad de escribir algo un poco triste, digamos que para reflejar mi estado de animo en estos días, y quise que ésta vez los protagonistas fueran Carlisle y Esme, que son mi segunda pareja favorita en la saga (siempre después de Edward y Bella ;)**

**Ésta historia se la dedico a una persona muy especial que perdí no hace mucho, y que sin duda se fue porque era demasiado bueno para éste mundo.**

**Ni Crepúsculo ni la canción usada me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Have a little faith in me.**

Nunca había tenido novia. La única chica que se podía considerar de esa manera, era la niña de cinco años con la que comió gusanos juntos, y ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Había estado con mujeres, claro que si, ni siquiera Carlisle Cullen era tan santo como para ser aun virgen, pero en realidad a ninguna llamó en ningún momento "novia".

Su futuro siempre se encontraba en primer lugar en sus prioridades, como hermano mayor de la familia necesitaba cuidar no solo de su parte de la herencia de su padre, sino que tenia que cuidar también los intereses de Jasper y Rosalie, sus hermanos menores, y su madre. Por eso los únicos momentos en los que no estudiaba, los dedicaba a su familia.

Aunque claro, no que creyera mucho en el amor, después de presenciar el matrimonio fallido de sus padres, había decidido que él no pasaría jamás por algo así.

_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark, baby  
Have a little faith in me_

Se encontraba en casa por el fin de semana de acción de gracia, y estaba encontrando dificultades en adaptarse otra vez a la nublada Chicago, después de se haberse acostumbrado a la soleada California, visto que estudiaba en Stanford.

Fue en esos días que la conoció, cuando cambió su concepción del amor y empezó a tener fe. Tenia 21 años y en pocas semanas presentaría el examen más importante de su vida, y estaría un paso más cerca de convertirse en cirujano. De allí que en ese momento se encontrara en la biblioteca estudiando, se había levantado para buscar un libro, cuando la vio.

Acompañaba una pila de libros que se encontraban en un carro, e iba colocandolos en los estantes. Tenia puestos unos auriculares, y podía observar como al caminar, sus pasos parecían seguir algún ritmo en particular, como si estuviera danzando. Era hermosa, casi una diosa griega de la belleza, era menuda y delgada, pero tenia las curvas en los lugares indicados. Tenia su largo cabello color caramelo recogido en una coleta alta, y una piel tan blanca, que a Carlisle inevitablemente le hizo pensar en algo puro.

No sabia decir con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvo embelesado observándola, bien podía haberse tratado de horas y él ni cuenta se habría dado. Sabia que podía pasar toda la vida admirándola, y nunca se cansaría. Cuando ella se le acercó, y vio como se quitaba los auriculares de los oídos y le pasaba la mano en frente de sus ojos tratando de llamar su atención, salió de su ensoñación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la chica, en el timbre de voz más dulce que hubieran escuchado sus oídos.

"_He muerto, y me ha venido a buscar un ángel"_- fue lo único en lo que logró pensar Carlisle.

-Verdes- le respondió él sin pensarlo, en cuanto notó de qué color eran los ojos de la chica. Parecía que en lugar de iris tenia dos esmeraldas, las más brillantes que había visto en su vida.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ella confundida y con un tanto de irritación. No estaba teniendo precisamente un buen día, había discutido por centésima vez esa mañana con su padre, en la cuenta quedaba cada vez menos dinero mientras las deudas crecian, y para coronar la torta, ahora se le cruzaba un niñito de papá en el camino que no le permitía hacer su trabajo.

-Verdes- repitió un poco más lucido, y con un poco de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- tus ojos son verdes.

-Si, los tengo así desde hace unos 20 años, desde que nací más o menos- le contestó con ironía ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Carlisle mientras se sonrojaba- no quería fastidiarte, ocurrió solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, y cuando desperté la primera cosa que vi fueron tus hermosos ojos, y no me di cuenta de lo que decía.

-No perdoname tú a mi- ahora era el turno de ella de sonrojarse. ¿Le había dicho que sus ojos eran hermosos?- No debía pagar contigo mi frustración. - Se sintió mal enseguida. ¿Qué culpa podía tener aquel joven de sus problemas?, si más bien él parecía la clase de persona que no haría daño a nadie, con su rubio cabello, y ojos del color del mar, daba la impresión de ser la personificación de la bondad. Alguien en quien una confiaría ciegamente, en quien depositaria su fe.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, _"¿Qué te ocurre, Esme? Quizás hasta y se aprovecha de su carita de ángel, con lo guapo que es debe de tener docenas de novias"_

-Bueno a lo que iba- le dijo ella, cuando había recuperado la cordura- Cuando te desperté de tu "ensoñación", era para pedirte si me podías dejar pasar, tengo que llevar los libros a ese estante de allí.- apuntó a algo detrás de la espalda de él, y cuando Carlisle se dio la media vuelta, pudo comprobar que efectivamente le estaba cortando el paso a ella y a su carro de libros.

-Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta- se apartó a un lado, mientras le dedicaba una avasalladora sonrisa que no era simétrica, por el contrario parecía elevarse más de un lado respecto al otro. Pero a ella le encantó.

-Tal parece que no somos capaces de tener una conversación sin disculparnos cada dos segundos- apuntó Esme, cuando se dio cuenta de que cada uno se había disculpado almeno una vez, y llevaban solo un par de minutos hablando.

-Si, a mi también me lo parece- su sonrisa creció un poco más, y ella sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina. Se permitió echar un pequeño vistazo a sus bíceps, pero desvió la mirada enseguida, antes de que él se diera cuenta. Un hombre así seguro que trabajaba como actor, o por lo menos modelo. - Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, por cierto.

-Mucho gusto- le respondió ella en piloto automático, aun soñando despierta con esos bíceps.

-El gusto es mio, Esme- le dijo, en su mejor tono seductor.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Esme volvió enseguida a la realidad. Estaba por completo segura de que no le había dicho su nombre en ningún momento, se acordaría si fuera lo contrario ¿O no?

Carlisle apuntó a la tarjeta que ella llevaba colgada del cuello, la cual la identificaba como empleada de la biblioteca. Y ella se sintió un poco estúpida, era evidente que él había leído su nombre.

-Ah si, ya- ella levantó la vista de su identificación sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, por cierto- comentó él como si tal cosa.

-Gra-gracias- se sentía un poco extraña, no estaba muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos.- ¿Y eres de por aquí?, nunca te había visto.- necesitaba cambiar urgentemente de tema, desviar por completo la atención de él.

-Bueno, si soy de Chicago. Pero hace ya un tiempo que vivo en California por mis estudios. Estoy aquí solo por el fin de semana de acción de gracia.

-¿Y qué haces exactamente?- preguntó curiosa.

- Estoy estudiando medicina en Stanford, me falta muy poco para terminar. Si todo va bien, el primavera iniciaría las prácticas. Pero en mi tiempo libre soy hijo, hermano y tutor legal.- ante la mirada curiosa de ella, se explicó- mi padre murió hace unos tres años, y desde entonces mi madre y yo compartimos la custodia de mis hermanos, son dos gemelos de 15 años.

Esme sintió un extraño vacío dentro de ella, daba la impresión de que a pesar de todo, la familia de Carlisle era muy unida, y ella deseaba tener también esa bendición, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sabia lo que quería decir pertenecer a una familia.

-¿Y tú qué haces?- preguntó ahora él.

-Veamos- dijo ella pensativa, estaba tratando de decidir por dónde empezar- Soy bibliotecaria por las mañanas, como puedes ver, y camarera por las noches. Y en mi tiempo libre- repitió las palabras de él- soy hija, madre, mujer y canguro. Todo del mismo hombre.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello- y la verdad era que ya había dicho demasiado, ¿Cuánto hacia que no se abría de esa forma con una persona?

-De acuerdo- Carlisle entendió que ese era un argumento que ella no quería tocar.

-Creo que debería volver al trabajo- le asintió, él también debería volver a sus libros- ha sido un placer.

-Lo mismo digo- le susurró, cuando ella le pasó por el lado con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

_When the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
Have a little faith in me_

Carlisle no volvió a verla hasta las navidades siguientes, intentó volver a la biblioteca a buscarla en los días que permaneció en Chicago, pero como era de esperarse la encontró cerrada a causa de las fiestas. Pero no logró sacársela de la mente.

Pensaba en ella a todas horas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía un par de esmeraldas brillantes que lo observaban, y unos labios que eran rojos, pero no por ninguna clase de maquillaje, sino por un color natural. Imaginaba su mano acariciando ese largo cabello color caramelo, y ya podría jurar que lo sentiría tan sedoso como se veía.

Y si por los días, Esme ocupaba sus pensamientos, por las noches ocupaba sus sueños. No había noche en la que no soñara con ella, y no eran precisamente todos castos, de hecho por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que era el verdadero deseo hacia una mujer, y no simplemente hacia el sexo. Ninguna otra le había hecho sentir así, y eso que entre él y Esme no hubo ninguna clase de contacto físico.

La había visto una vez en toda su vida, y había hablado con ella solo 10 minutos, 15 como mucho. Y esa pequeña mujer le estaba haciendo replantearse toda una vida de concepciones hacia el amor. Le estaba haciendo cuestionarse todo lo que él creía sobre el tema. Tal vez el amor sí que existía, quizás sus padres solo habían sido desafortunados. Bueno, sobre todo su madre, quien se había casado con un hombre que no tenia escrúpulos en engañarla con cuanta mujer se le cruzara en frente.

Pero eso no podía ser, esa clase de cosas solo ocurren en las novelas románticas, la vida real es muy diferente. Pero que se repitiera esas palabras una y otra vez no hacia que su mente cambiara de dirección cada vez que se imaginaba a Esme. Por eso tenia que verla, necesitaba aclarar todas esas ideas, y ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

Estaba decidido en buscarla, cuando volvió a casa en diciembre. Esperaba con ansias el momento en el que volvería a pisar la biblioteca para verla de nuevo. Pero se le había hecho imposible, su familia ocupaba la mayor parte de tiempo, con salidas para comprar los regalos, y preparativos para la fiesta de noche buena, que se celebraba como siempre en la mansión de los Cullen.

Pero Carlisle no se desanimaba, la iría a buscar en cuanto terminaran los días de navidad, antes del fin de año. El 27 por la mañana seria la primera cosa que haría.

Se encontraba de camino al restaurante con sus hermanos y su madre para cenar. Era tradición para ellos el 23 de diciembre salir a cenar todos juntos en familia, y éste año no iba a ser la excepción. Era un evento que incluso el difunto señor Cullen respetaba.

-Que lugar tan acogedor, ¿no os parece?- comentó Elizabeth Cullen a sus hijos, para tratar de hacer conversación. Los tres estaban muy callados, podía entender el motivo del silencio de sus hijos menores, después de todo los dos habían conocido a _ese_ alguien especial, y era evidente que deseaban estar en una compañía completamente diferente. Pero no era proprio de Carlisle estar tan pensativo y serio sin motivo, estaba un poco extraño desde que había vuelto a casa, como si tuviera algo que rondara su mente las 24 horas del día.

-_Mnf_- fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo de los gemelos. Mientras Carlisle se concentraba en el menú. Elizabeth vio como una hermosa joven de unos veinte años se acercaba a ellos para tomar su pedido.

-Buenas noche- saludó, y Carlisle levantó la vista de inmediato, se estaba volviendo loco, eso tenia que ser. Ahora no solo se imaginaba las formas de Esme, sino que también escuchaba su voz en todos lados. - Me llamo Es- solo que él no la dejó continuar.

-¿Esme?- No, su mente no le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Era ella en carne y hueso, con su uniforme de camarera y ese hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta. Se dio cuenta de que su imaginación no le hacia para nada justicia, la Esme que él veía en su cabeza era solo una vaga imitación de la verdadera.

-¿Carlisle?- se giró hacia donde provenía esa voz, no se había dado cuenta de a quien iba a atender, ya estaba tan cansada a esa hora de la noche, y considerando la época en la que se encontraban, que odiaba reconocer que últimamente no veía siquiera la cara de sus clientes. Pero allí estaba, el modelo que quería ser doctor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Carlisle sin pensarlo, llevaba días esperando el momento en el que la iría a buscar, y por el contrario, había sido ella en encontrarlo.

-Trabajo aquí- ella apuntó a su uniforme, para hacer ver que la respuesta a su pregunta era demasiado obvia- te dije que durante las noches soy camarera.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Elizabeth, cuando se dio cuenta en el cambio de humor de su hijo mayor.

-Si, bueno...- pero Esme no pudo continuar que fue interrumpida por Carlisle.

-Somos amigos- dijo él como si tal cosa, y ella lo miró con el interrogante escrito en la cara. ¿Cómo la podía definir amiga si solo habían hablado una vez, y ésta era la segunda vez que se veían?. Pero Carlisle no podía decir la verdad, no podía definirla como una simple conocida, cuando ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, y ni modo que le dijera a su madre que Esme era nada más y nada menos que el objeto de sus deseos. Si, sin duda amigos era la definición mejor.

-Si algo por el estilo- murmuró Esme, decidiendo que lo mejor era no contradecir éste pequeño particular- Pero en fin, ésta noche seré yo quien les sirva, así que ustedes me dirán si ya están listos para ordenar.

Todos hicieron sus ordenaciones, y la noche trascurrió como lo tenían previsto en la mayor parte. Quizás para Carlisle fue mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, porque se había dado cuenta que sin querer buscaba cualquier pretexto para llamar a Esme y tenerla nuevamente en frente, y sus ojos habían cobrado vida propria porque se descubrió observándola en más de una ocasión por el restaurante.

Se encargó de que Esme recibiera una buena propina, y para cuando salió de allí dos horas después, estaba dispuesto a volver lo más pronto posible. Su plan era acompañar a casa a sus hermanos y a su madre, y volver nuevamente al restaurante a esperarla, se inventaría mil y una escusas, pero tenia que conseguir hablar con ella más que las cuatro palabras que se habían cruzado esa noche.

-¡Qué chica tan simpática esa Esme!, ¿No te parece?- comentó Elizabeth casualmente mientras volvían a casa. Una madre conoce muy bien a su proprio hijo, y a ella no se le había pasado por alto lo embobado que estaba su hijo cada vez que observaba a la joven, y mucho menos que cada vez que Esme se daba cuenta que Carlisle no la veía, era ella quien ser perdía en mirarlo a él. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en nadie, y por su vida que ella no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-Es mucho más que eso- murmuró él para sus adentros, procurando no ser escuchado. Estaba conduciendo a una velocidad más acelerada que la normal, necesitaba volver de inmediato al restaurante. Se sentía inquieto, y sus ojos le picaban como si ansiaran mirarla de nuevo.

Llegó en tiempo récord a la mansión de los Cullen, y antes de que su madre se bajara le dijo – Deberías invitarla a la fiesta de mañana, me gusta mucho.

-¿A quién?- preguntó, tratando de hacer ver que no había entendido de quien hablaba su madre.

-Sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando, hijo mio. Anda ve, no sea que se te escape.- y con eso cerró la puerta del coche, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Carlisle aceleró una vez más el coche pensando en las palabras de su madre, ¿De verdad iba a permitir que se le escapara?, no se había dado cuenta de que ésto se había vuelto una persecución, pero de repente supo que quería que Esme formara parte de su vida, de una u otra manera, y lo iba a conseguir, como que se llamaba Carlisle Cullen.

Aparcó en frente del restaurante, y agradeció todo lo que era divino, cuando se dio cuenta que había conseguido un lugar que le permitía tener una visión excelente de la zona de mesas que ella atendía. Se quedó allí dentro del coche viéndola, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Como le sonreía a los clientes cuando se acercaba para atenderlos, como en un par de ocasiones cruzó dos palabras con una compañera de trabajo y se reía con ella, y que de vez en cuando cambiaba el peso del pie, y por su cara cruzaba una pequeña expresión de cansancio. Y de repente se sintió increíblemente sobre protector con ella, era una mujer tan menuda, una flor tan delicada que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

El último ciente salió, y Carlisle pudo ver como Esme se pegaba una vez los auriculares a los oídos, mientras limpiaba su zona de mesas, y como ese primer día que la vio, Esme en ocasiones cerraba los ojos mientras meneaba ligeramente su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música que escuchaba. Tenia una extraña mueca de dolor cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero era del tipo emocional, no físico. Sintió sus músculos contraerse por el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que no se tenia que preocupar por nada, que para eso estaba él allí.

Las luces se apagaron y el personal empezó a salir, y con ellos Esme. Carlisle se apresuró a salir del coche y a acercarse , al tiempo que ella se despedía de sus compañeros, y se soltaba el cabello de la coleta, el cual le cayó como cascada sobre sus hombros y finalmente su espalda, lo tenia más largo de lo que había imaginado. Aun tenia los auriculares puestos. Saludó con la manos a los otros, y se empezó a encaminar en dirección opuesta a donde iban.

-No deberías ir sola de noche – le dijo él, esperando que le escuchara a pesar de la música, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Esme soltó un grito ensordecedor, y se giró apresuradamente para depositar una cachetada en la mejilla de Carlisle. Apenas se dio cuenta de quien se trataba su agresor, se llevó apenada su mano a la boca, mientras sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas, y se quitaba los auriculares.

-Ay Dios, Ay Dios, Ay Dios, ¡Cuanto lo siento!- repitió varias veces, mientras se acercaba a Carlisle para ver que tan grande había sido el daño infligido. Alargó su mano para tocar la mejilla que segundos antes atacó. Se dio cuenta de que se había marcado la forma de su mano – Perdona, ha sido una reacción involuntaria - se disculpó una vez más.

-¿Empezamos otra conversación con disculpas?- comentó él con una sonrisa, permitiendo que ella le continuara masajeando la mejilla, y disfrutando de paso de la caricia que eso implicaba. Se dejaría torturar mil veces solo por una caricia de esa mujer.

- Cierto – accedió ella,- pero reconoce que me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Y yo lo he pagado con intereses.

-Lo siento muchísimo- volvió a repetir ella.

-Esme, las disculpas- ella sonrió por sus palabras, antes de que él continuara- ¿Vas a volver a casa?- ella asintió- ¿Tú sola, no te viene a buscar nadie, tus padres, algún hermano... tu novio?- forzó las últimas palabras a salir, no había pensando en la posibilidad de que ella tuviese novio.

- Soy hija única, mi padre no está precisamente en condiciones de venirme a buscar, y no tengo novio.

Carlisle soltó el aire que no sabia estaba reteniendo cuando ella le confirmó que estaba soltera. - Pero no puedes volver a casa sola, es muy peligroso.

Ella sonrió irónica antes de contestar – Carlisle, yo estoy por completo sola en éste mundo. Mi única familia es mi padre, y es como si no lo tuviera.

Una vez más él se sintió deseoso de protegerla del mundo. - ¿Tu madre ha muerto?

-No lo sé, se fugó de casa hace diez años con un tío mas joven que ella, y desde entonces no he tenido más noticias suyas.

-Lo siento- dijo él, al darse cuenta que sin querer había tocado un tema un tanto delicado.

Ella se encogió de hombros- Tú no tienes por qué, además ya ha llovido mucho desde entonces.- permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de ella volviera a hablar - ¿Qué deseas Carlisle?

-Quisiera acompañarte de vuelta a casa- dijo sin más.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

Él fingió sentirse ofendido por su simple pregunta- ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si dejara sola a una mujer ante el peligro?, eso no coincidiría precisamente con los modales que me ha enseñado mi madre.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la caballerosidad es algo que ya no se usa tanto como antes.

-Reconozco que somos una raza en peligro de extinción, pero aun estamos los que nos negamos a perecer. ¿Qué dices, me permites acompañarte a casa?

-No lo sé- dijo ella dudosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que la trataran tan bien, sin motivo.

-Te prometo mantener las manos en su sitio. Además ya me has demostrado ser absolutamente capaz de defenderte si quieres- dijo, pasándose la mano por la marca roja de su mejilla.

-Muy bien- accedió ella, mientras él la acompañaba a su coche, y le abría la puerta del copiloto – Pero a la primera, no respondo.

- A mi hermana le encantaría hablar contigo de éstas cosas - bromeó él, mientras encendía el motor – puede ser muy dulce cuando quiere, pero por lo general es bastante temperamental.

-Chica lista- comentó Esme, al tiempo que guardaba su MP3 en su bolsa. Y le decía a Carlisle la dirección que debía coger.

-¿Te gusta mucho la música?- preguntó él, intentando hacer conversación, necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar el sonido de su voz. Había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo.

-Si, bastante. Es algo así como mi fuga de escape.

-¿Y qué canciones tienes en tu MP3?

Esme se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar- La verdad es que tengo una sola canción. Esa que necesito para estar bien.

-Que sería...- presionó él.

- "Have a little faith in me", es mi canción.

-¿Tú canción?- preguntó con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Si, esa canción con la que te identificas, y que parece como si la hubieses escrito tú. Gira a la derecha aquí, la última es mi casa. - Carlisle siguió sus indicaciones, y no pudo evitar notar que se encontraban en una de las peores zonas de la cuidad.

-Muy bien, sana y salva en tu casa. Señorita.

-Muchas gracias, _Milord_. - bromeó ella, con respecto a su antigua alusión a la caballerosidad perdida. Sabia que tenia que bajarse del coche, pero una fuerza invisible la hacia sentirse anclada al asiento, sabia ya lo que le esperaba en casa, y no quería abandonar la mágica sensación que le hacia sentir Carlisle, para volver a _eso_.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Carlisle tenia el mismo deseo de que ella se quedara, y su mente buscaba desesperadamente cualquier cosa que la hiciera quedarse por su propria voluntad.

-¿Por qué precisamente esa canción?- era lo único que pudo pensar.

-Necesito que alguien me la cante- le susurró, aun sabiendo que él la escucharía- Necesito saber que hay alguien en quien poder apoyarme, en quien poder depositar mi fe. - una pequeña lagrima empezó a descender por su mejilla, y antes de que se diera cuenta, empezó a hablar sin controlar lo que decía – Estoy tan cansada, a veces siento como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre mis espaldas. Estoy cansada de ser la madre se mi padre. Estoy cansada del mundo real, quiero volver a creer en los cuentos de hada, quiero volver a creer en la gente y en el amor- a éste punto ya tenia sus mejillas completamente empapadas en llanto- Yo..yo quiero volver a tener fe.

Carlisle sintió su corazón romperse con cada lagrima o palabra que ella decía, y sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió entre sus brazos, y la abrazó de la forma más tierna posible, daba la impresión de que ella se rompería si él empleaba mucha fuerza. Y empezó a acariciar su cabello, era tan suave como se había imaginado.

Ella lloró por varios minutos en sus brazos, hasta que su mente racional le dijo lo que había apenas hecho, ¿Se había vuelto loca?, le estaba contando a un completo desconocido su dolor y sus problemas, y no solo eso, estaba permitiendo que ese hombre la consolara. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como en lo brazos de Carlisle, era como sentirse en casa, como la seguridad que le trasmitía de niña beber leche caliente. Solo cuando se sintió lista, logró apartarse de él.

-Lo sien..- se detuvo en cuanto vio la sonrisa de él, indicando que una vez más estaba por disculparse, sonrió ella también, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- ¿Qué debes de pensar de mi?- preguntó apenada. - Seguro de que soy una tonta.

-Eso jamás Esme- acercó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla- yo jamás pensaría que eres una tonta. Creo que solo llevas un gran dolor por dentro.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cuanto.

Y así empezaron a hablar, se contaron muchas cosas esa noche, la historia de sus familias, sus preferencias, sus sueños y aspiraciones. Cualquier cosa, era difícil no ser sincero el uno con la otra en ese momento. Hasta que Esme se fijó en el reloj del tablero y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Ahora si que tendría que volver a casa.

-Vaya, que tarde es. Creo que mejor me voy- abrió la puerta, pero cuando estaba por bajar, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Carlisle, y se acercó para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla- Gracias por traerme a casa, y soportarme. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

-Espera un momento – Carlisle recordó las palabras de su madre, y esperaba ansioso que ella aceptara. Quería verla de nuevo y pronto – Mañana mi madre da una fiesta por navidad, y me gustaría que asistieras.

-No estoy muy segura – Carlisle y su familia parecían pertenecer a la clase alta de la sociedad, y ella era precisamente de las que no encajaban con esa gente.

-No me tienes que decir que sí ahora, de cualquier manera yo te voy a estar esperando. Toma, ésta es la dirección de mi casa- le entregó un papel con la dirección escrita.

-Me lo voy a pensar- accedió ella. Tomó el papel que él le tendía, y ahora sí se dispuso a bajar del coche. - Hasta pronto Carlisle.

-Nos vemos, Esme- le respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa soñadora plasmada en su rostro. Estaba enamorado.

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me _

Esme había decidido que no iría a esa fiesta, ese no era para nada su ambiente y no ansiaba sentirse incomoda entre esa gente, pero no tardó mucho en cambiar de opinión. Cuando volvió a casa esa noche, después de terminar su turno en el restaurante, no encontró a su padre por ninguna parte. Suspiró resignada, había sido demasiado ilusa como para pensar en que encontraría a su padre dispuesto a pasar tiempo con su hija en noche buena.

Fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena para ambos, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono, llamaban del bar que se encontraba en la esquina, en el que solía emborracharse su padre, para pedirle que lo fueran a buscar porque estaba causando problemas.

Sin siquiera molestarse en sentirse disgustada se puso de nuevo los zapatos para ir a por su padre. Ésta era la historia de su vida, las cartas con las que la habían obligado a jugar, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Volvió a casa 10 minutos después, acompañando a su padre por la puerta, y estando atenta a que no cayera, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenia en la sangre.

-¡Qué guapa eres, mi niña!- le dijo su padre, hablando con dificultad.

-Gracias, papá. Ahora siéntate aquí, que te voy a preparar un café bien fuerte.

-Si muy guapa. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, lastima que al final te terminaras volviendo una cualquiera como ella.

Esme sintió escocer sus ojos, estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le hablara de esa manera, pero nunca había dejado de doler. Le entregó el café, y una vez que se aseguró que su padre se había quedado dormido supo que tenia que salir de allí. De repente la fiesta en casa de Carlisle ya no le parecía tan mala idea. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto y tan completa como la noche anterior. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Carlisle fuera esa persona en la que poder depositar su fe.

Salió de casa con lo que tenia puesto, y decidió que esa noche se permitiría tomar un taxi para llegar a la mansión Cullen, la ocasión lo valía. Cuando llegó a destinación, que parecía más un castillo que una casa, recordó por cual motivo sabia que se iba a sentir fuera de lugar en esa fiesta. Ella iba vestida con unos tejanos y un simple jersey, mientras que toda esa gente vestía como si ese fuera un desfile de moda de _D&G_, _Gucci_ o _Versace_. Pero a pesar de la mirada de desdén que le dirigió el mayordomo en la entrada, en cuanto éste comprobó que efectivamente ella estaba entre la lista de invitados, le dio la bienvenida a la fiesta.

No tardó mucho en ver a Carlisle, éste estaba conversando muy animadamente con una pareja de mediana edad. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba una elegante, pero aun así sencilla chaqueta azul rey, con una camisa blanca sin corbata, seguro que Michelangelo se inspiró en alguien como él cuando pensó en el David. No lograba entender por qué él parecía tan interesado en ella, porque claro que Esme no era ciega, no se le había pasado por alto la forma en la que la miraba. ¿Cómo un hombre como Carlisle podía fijarse en alguien como ella?, quien muy claramente no estaba a su mismo nivel.

Carlisle por su parte supo con exactitud el preciso momento en el que llegó Esme, no sabia decir cómo, visto que la puerta principal no estaba en su campo de visión, pero aun así lo sabia, porque sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando ella entró en el salón; y en ese momento se olvidó de todo.

Había notado que sus hermanos estaban en compañía de sus respectivas parejas, y estaba esperando el momento para acercarse a hablar con ellos. Quería felicitar a Jasper por la bonita pelinegra que asemejaba a un hada que había elegido. Quería acercase a hablar con el grandote que acompañaba a Rosalie, y advertirle que no intentara nada extraño con ella, si no se las quería ver después con él.

Pero todos estos planes se le olvidaron en cuanto posó sus ojos en Esme, y no fue capaz de ver la habitación más allá de su rostro. Se despidió de las personas con las que estaba hablando, para encaminarse a su encuentro, cogiendo en el camino una copas de _champagne_, y deteniéndose en la orquesta para decirles la siguiente canción que tocarían.

-Sabia que al final vendrías- le dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole su copa.

- No bebo- dijo ella, rechazando la copa que le tendía.

-Hoy es una ocasión especial, estamos festejando así que un sorbo no te hará ningún daño.

Ella al final aceptó la copa, pero aun así no bebió de ella - ¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro de que vendría?, o tú eres demasiado confiado, o yo soy muy predecible.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros – Un poco las dos cosas.

-Nada de eso. Resulta que me aburría, y al final resultó que tu fiesta era lo mejor que se me presentó.

-Entonces brindemos por tu aburrimiento – dijo él, levantando su copa.

-¿Esa es toda la ocasión especial que quieres festejar, el motivo por el que voy a infringir mi norma de nada de alcohol?

-¿Que sea noche buena no te parece suficiente motivo?

-La verdad es que para mi hoy es un día como cualquiera, he trabajado igual, y los problemas no me han abandonado ni siquiera hoy. No sé por qué querría festejar.

-Por nuestra amistad entonces, por nuestro encuentro. Brindemos por eso- levantó una vez más su copa, y ésta vez ella brindó con él.

Carlisle parecía lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida, y eso que en realidad no había ocurrido nada. Se acercó la _champagne_ a los labios para tomar un pequeño sorbo. En ese momento, la canción que estaba cantando la orquesta terminó, y una nueva melodía se escuchó.

Esme se paralizó al instante, era "Have a little faith in me", su canción.

- Pero, ¿Qué..?- ella estaba sin palabras.

-Ven a bailar conmigo, Esme- Carlisle tomó la copa de ella, y se la entregó a uno de los camareros junto a la suya. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la pista, Esme estaba tan conmovida por la canción que no protestó para nada.

-¿Has pedido tú ésta canción?- preguntó ella, al tiempo que se deslizaban sobre la pista, al ritmo de la música. Él le asintió, regalandole su característica sonrisa torcida. - ¿Por qué?

-Quería que la bailaras conmigo. Que se convirtiera en "nuestra" canción. - su mano viajó hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Esme, y le soltó el cabello de la coleta – Deberías llevar el cabello suelto, lo tienes demasiado precioso. - A Esme se le aceleró la respiración, reaccionaba siempre así con cualquier roce de Carlisle.

-Me estás poniendo en evidencia Carlisle. Todos me están viendo.

-Eso es porque eres la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta, y todos se están perdiendo en tu belleza.

-No, todos me están viendo porque parezco un espanta pájaros en comparación. Mira como estoy vestida, hasta el mayordomo está más elegante que yo.

- Esme, hazme caso en ésto. Ninguna de éstas mujeres puede competir contigo. Tú eres pura y natural. Las estás opacando a todas.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Carlisle descendió hacia sus labios para besarla, para que ella recibiera su primer beso. Un beso del cual todos en la sala fueron testigos, y que más de uno envidió, tanto hombre como mujer. Fueron interrumpidos solo por Jasper y Rosalie que empezaron a aplaudirles, secundados por sus parejas. Y Elizabeth con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó ella asombrada, en cuanto él se alejó de sus labios.

-Te he besado.

-¿Por qué?- susurró, no sintiéndose capaz de elevar la voz.

-Ven conmigo, Esme.- Carlisle cogió una vez más su mano y la llevó hacia el invernadero de la mansión.

-La canción aun no ha terminado- apuntó ella.

-Tendremos toda la vida para bailarla.- Esme no entendió el significado de esas palabras. - Te lo repito Esme, quiero que esa sea nuestra canción. Estoy decidido a ser esa persona, quiero que deposites tu fe en mi. No has podido salir de mi mente desde que te conocí, y no quiero que salgas de mi vida tampoco.

-Carlisle, yo...

-Podemos ir con calma si eso es lo quieres. Conocernos mejor, pero lo que yo ya sé es que aunque sea como amiga te quiero conmigo.

-Yo también te quiero en mi vida, Carlisle. Te necesito en ella- admitió Esme.

Carlisle sonrió por esa palabras, y volvió a besarla, la había besado solo una vez y ya se había vuelto adicto a esos labios. Solo que ésta vez, ella correspondió con todo su corazón.

_When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so *easily*  
Come here darlin'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me_

Fueron inseparables desde esa noche, tanto que a Carlisle le costó en sobremanera volver a la universidad después de esas vacaciones. Y en primavera, cuando inició sus prácticas, organizó todo para volver a su cuidad natal a ejercer. No podía estar lejos de Esme, simplemente no podía. Cada gramo de su cuerpo sufría cuando se encontraban separados.

Dos años después se casaron, siendo "Have a little faith in me" la primera canción que bailaron como marido y mujer. Y Esme había vuelto a creer en los cuentos de hada, porque ella misma estaba viviendo uno. Considerando lo mucho que se amaban, a nadie le sorprendió cuando unos meses después del matrimonio, Esme anunció que estaba embarazada.

Nació un precioso niño, para completar esa felicidad.

- Es hermoso, Carlisle- exclamó una cansada, y aun así feliz Esme a su marido, mientras observaba el pequeño recién nacido que acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Eso es porque se parece a ti, mi vida- Carlisle se acercó a besar a su mujer.

-Mi pequeño rayito de fe- le susurró Esme a su hijo. Habían sido bendecidos con el don más preciado que puede recibir una pareja : un hijo. Ese pequeño era el fruto del amor más puro y noble que podía existir, era la esencia del sentimiento en sí, porque no habían dos personas en éste mundo que se amaran más que Carlisle y ella - ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? - le preguntó a su marido.

-Quiero que seas tú en elegirlo. Después de todo ustedes ya se conocen. Piensa en como quieres que sea éste campeón de grande, y así sabrás el nombre adapto que ponerle, por lo menos así fue que mi madre escogió nuestros nombres.

- Quiero que mi hijo de grande sea como su padre, quiero que sea un caballero de esa raza en extinción, quiero que cuando conozca a esa persona a la que ame de la misma forma en la que yo te amo a ti, la proteja como tú me has protegido a mi, la haga sentir en casa estando en sus brazos, de la misma forma que me ocurre a mi.- meditó un momento, antes de volver a hablar- Edward, se va a llamar Edward.

-Me gusta, significa el guardián ¿sabes?, el protector.

- Lo sé, por eso lo he escogido. Nuestro hijo ha sido desde siempre nuestro ángel guardián, nos ha protegido desde el cielo, y ahora ha bajado a la tierra para estar con nosotros.

-Es una visión hermosa, mi amor.- se acercó para depositar un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, su droga.

- Simplemente he vuelto a tener fe.

_When your back's against the wall  
Just turn around, you will see  
I will catch ya, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith in me_

Los años pasaron, el pequeño Edward había sido un regalo para sus padres. Era una exquisita combinación de ellos, había heredado de Carlisle su inteligencia y sus rasgos, pero los ojos y el cabello eran de su madre, eso sin contar que con ella compartía también su astucia y su temperamento. Era sin duda la adoración de sus padres.

Durante esos años de matrimonio, para ambos fue como vivir en una novela romántica, hasta ese trágico día en el que todo cambió, ese día en el que la historia de ese amor llegó a su fin, y no de la mejor manera posible.

Esa mañana Esme había recibido una llamada de su padre, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo. Lo había hecho a menudo en esos años, era lo que hacia cuando necesitaba dinero, y Esme no era capaz de negarselo, ni siquiera Carlisle.

Acompañó a Edward al kinder, y volvió a su barrio natal a visitar a su padre, decidió que lo mejor era ir a pié, considerando todas las bandas que circulaban por la zona, no quería arriesgar no encontrar su coche (decisión que después Carlisle odió, porque habría comprado mil coches si eso la hubiese mantenido a su lado), una vez terminada su visita, tomaría un taxi de regreso a casa. No le sorprendió encontrarlo con una botella de licor en la mano, y que lo único que dijera fueran incoherencias, le dejó el dinero que necesitaba y salió de allí, ese día había quedado con su marido y su niño para ir a comer fuera como una familia, y se tenia que cambiar, quería estar guapa para ellos, que sabia ella que en realidad no iba a llegar a esa comida.

Cuando ya eran las dos de la tarde, Carlisle se empezó a preocupar en su despacho, Esme y Edward ya llevaban una hora y media de retraso, y no era típico de ella llegar tarde, y ni siquiera cogía el móvil. Supo que algo iba mal cuando la maestra de Edward lo llamó, quería saber por cual motivo ninguno de sus padres había ido a buscar al niño, que aun los estaba esperando.

Con la sensación de un mal presentimiento en el pecho, Carlisle llamó a su hermana para pedirle que fuera a buscar a Edward, mientras él se encargaba de llamar a la policía, porque algo había pasado.

La policía tardó otras 7 horas en encontrar a Esme, estaba inconsciente, arrojada debajo de un arbusto de un parque de la zona, toda golpeada y ensangrentada, le habían robado el bolso con el móvil y las joyas. Al parecer se había encontrado justo en medio de una guerra de bandas.

Carlisle se acercó corriendo a la habitación de hospital en la que le habían indicado que se encontraba su mujer, y fuera de ésta se encontró con su colega y amigo Marco Volturi, quien se había encargado de ella cuando llegó a urgencias. Detrás de él iban su hermana y Emmett, su novio el cual llevaba en brazos a Edward. Supo la verdad en cuanto le vio la cara a su amigo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Carlisle. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó en estado de shock, nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse algún día del otro lado cuando un doctor le daba una mala noticia a los familiares de su paciente.

- Tiene demasiadas hemorragias, y algunas en órganos vitales. Tal vez si hubiera llegado antes... Lo único que podemos hacer a éste punto es evitar que sufra en sus últimas horas.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión, mientras con la otra cogía la mano de su hermano. Emmett se había alejado para impedir que Edward escuchara las noticias sobre la inminente muerte de su madre.

-Lo siento Carlisle, no sabes cuanto- le susurró ella, Carlisle continuaba estático en su lugar, con la mirada perdida y sin derramar ninguna lagrima. Rosalie se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, fue en ese momento que él se derrumbó y empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que era pequeño.

¡No podía perderla!, Esme y Edward representaban el centro de su mundo, y sin ella su vida simplemente estaba incompleta. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso?, el destino no podía ser tan cruel, no podía ponerle en su camino al más preciado de los ángeles, para arrebatárselo solo unos años después. ¿Por que le había hecho conocer el amor, si su intención era dejarlo de nuevo sin él?, por lo menos antes podía decir que no tenia ni idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero ahora lo sabia, sabia la vida de sufrimientos que le esperaba por haber perdido el amor de su existencia.

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_

Cuando se sintió preparado, Carlisle abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar en ella. Vio a Esme descansando en la cama, y nuevas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, estaba toda llena de morados, y no podía ni imaginar el dolor que ella estaba soportando. Respiraba con ayuda de la maquinaria que se encontraba a su lado, tenia una intravenosa en el brazo derecho suministrándole morfina, y un aparato anunciando en "voz alta" el ritmo de su corazón.

Y aun así le pareció que estaba tan hermosa como esa primera vez que la vio en la biblioteca. Esme es y seria siempre su diosa griega de la belleza. Se acercó a ella, y le depositó un casto beso en los labios. Lo que hizo que ella se despertara, y mostrara sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas, que perdían por segundos el brillo de la vida.

-Perdoname por no llegar a la comida- fue lo único que logró decir ella. Carlisle sonrió tristemente antes de contestarle.

-Parece que nunca perderemos esa costumbre de iniciar nuestras conversaciones con una disculpa.

-Si, eso parece. Es algo que llevamos en la sangre.

Carlisle le cogió la mano a su mujer, y después de unos minutos de silencio le susurro : - Marco dice que te vas a poner bien, tienes muy buenas posibilidades de salir de ésta.

Esme trató de reír por sus palabras, pero al final su expresión se terminó volviendo en una de dolor.

-Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso Carlisle Cullen,- una nueva lagrima descendió por la mejilla de Carlisle, se odió a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, tenia que haberle impedido que fuera a ver a su padre, o por lo menos tenia que haberla acompañado - espero solo que Edward no herede esa falta de habilidad de ti, en la vida hace falta saber mentir de vez en cuando.

-No me dejes Esme, no puedes dejarme, ni a mi ni a nuestro hijo. Edward necesita a su madre.

Esme se soltó de la mano de Carlisle y la levantó para acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está Edward?, quiero ver a mi hijo, traémelo- le pidió.

Carlisle se separó de ella para dirigirse a la puerta. Afuera se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett junto con Edward.

-Ven aquí, Campeón- le dijo a su hijo- Mami quiere verte.

- ¿Ya puedo ir con mami?- dijo emocionado Edward, bajándose del regazo de Emmett

-Si, ya puedes ir con mami- le dijo, sintiéndose asfixiar cuando una nueva realización cruzó por su mente. Edward tenia apenas cuatro años, ¿qué tanto se iba a acordar de su madre cuando fuera grande? Abrió una vez más la puerta de la habitación, y en cuanto Edward divisó la figura de su madre, se fue corriendo en su encuentro.

-¡MAMI!- Le gritó emocionado mientras corría. Esme como pudo abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte a sí.

-Ay mi niño, que grande estás- empezó a acariciarle los cabello, esos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos, pero con una tonalidad un poco más oscura – Has crecido tanto – le depositó un beso en la cabeza – Creces tanto cada vez que te veo. Y continuarás creciendo siempre más.

-¿Qué ocurre mami?- preguntó confundido, él podía no entender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sabia que algo iba mal.

-Nada mi rayito de fe, mami solo está pensando en que te quiere mucho, te quiere de aquí al cielo.

-Yo también te quiero mami.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Con quién estabas afuera?

-Con la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett. Me estaba riendo mucho, porque el tío Emmett estaba haciendo cosas muy divertidas.

-Que bueno mi vida, quiero que te rías siempre, nunca dejes de sonreír, que tu sonrisa es demasiado hermosa como para que el mundo se la pierda. ¿Puedes sonreír para mami una vez más, por favor?

Edward hizo lo que se le pedía, y le dedicó a su madre la misma esplendida sonrisa torcida que había heredado de su padre.

-Edward, quiero que sepas una cosa. Pase lo que pase, quiero que recuerdes que yo nunca te voy a dejar, aunque tú no me veas yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y te voy a acompañar en cada paso de tu vida.

Y en ese momento Edward lo entendió, a pesar de su edad supo que su madre estaba por irse, que se quedaría dormida e iría al cielo de la misma manera que su abuelita Elizabeth lo hizo el año anterior.

-Ven aquí, y dame otro abrazo fuerte – pidió Esme, Edward la abrazó sabiendo que esa seria la última vez que sentiría el calor de los brazos de su madre. - Ya está – le dijo una vez que se separaron – Ya puedes volver con la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett, y diles que mami los saluda, a ellos y al tío Jasper y la tía Alice.

-Si mami – Edward cogió la mano que su padre le tendía, el cual había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación y salió una vez más de la habitación.

-Quiero que conozca el amor Carlisle- le dijo Esme a su marido, cuando él volvió a su lado – quiero que su padre le cuente cuanto amor había entre sus padres, y cuanto lo quería su madre.

-Así será Esme – le prometió – no habrá día en el que Edward no sepa el amor del que nació, y que desde el momento en el que llegó al mundo fue la luz de los ojos de su madre.- Esme sonrió

-Quiero que también tenga fe, no quiero que mi hijo pierda nunca la fe.

Ésta vez Carlisle no fue capaz de asegurarle lo que le pedía, y su semblante se entristeció un poco más antes de contestar.

-Yo no sé si aun tengo fe, Esme – admitió, ¿Cómo podía creer cuando estaba a punto de perderla?

-Si claro que la tienes – Contestó Esme con seguridad y levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla una vez más – tienes fe en mi, en nosotros. Nunca pierdas la fe en nuestro amor. Cuando fuiste tú quien me la devolvió a mi, tú fuiste mi primer todo, fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer beso, mi primer novio y mi primer amor. Entregué mi corazón una sola vez en mi vida, y elegí muy bien, porque te pertenecerá para siempre, no importa donde yo esté.

-Yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de vivir sin ti, Esme. No voy a poder.

-Claro que si vas a poder. Y cuando sientas que te estás cayendo, apoyate en nuestro rayito de fe, yo voy a seguir viviendo en él, nuestro amor nunca va a morir gracias a Edward. Lo sé, ten un poco de fe en mi.

-Puedo perder la fe en muchas cosas, pero sé que jamás la voy a perder en ti- le susurró, y ella sonrió por sus palabras.

-¿Me darías un último beso?, quiero morir como Romeo, con el sabor de tu aliento en mis labios.

-Todo lo que tú desees- descendió para besar esos labios que él tanto conocía, para probar por última vez su droga.

Y así, con un último beso, Esme se apagó.

_Well, I've been loving you for such a long, long time baby  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend *for you and me*  
Cause for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me  
I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your strength gives me enough  
So have a little faith in me  
Hey baby, oh, baby  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
All ya gotta do is have a little faith in me  
A little faith in me _

Minutos después, Carlisle salió de la habitación para sentarse en una se las sillas de la sala de espera. Edward se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Mami ya está durmiendo? – preguntó en un susurró tímido.

-Si campeón, mami ya está durmiendo.

Edward se abrazó fuertemente a su padre y ambos lloraron juntos por la perdida. Y cuando se separaron, Carlisle la vio. Edward había heredado de su madre no solo sus ojos esmeraldas, también su brillo, y la vio en él. Observando ese pozo verde sabia que todos los días iba a tener cerca a su Esme, y supo que ella tenia razón, era por ese motivo que nunca perdería la fe en ella, ni en su amor.

**Aquí lo tienen, estoy llorando como una cría por lo que yo misma he escrito. Un One Shot de 17 paginas. **

**Pequeñas aclaraciones para salvar mi buen nombre, yo lo que sé de medicina es lo que he aprendido de las series de televisión que veo, así que por ese motivo no me alargué mucho en éste particular para no decir una estupidez. Si alguien nota errores técnicos en las cosas que he dicho, vamos simplemente a pensar que me he tomado una licencia poética. **

**Y segundo es que algunas de las frases que dicen los personajes en la parte final las he tomado prestadas de la peli "Día de la independencia", por si alguien las reconoce, ya saben esas frases no son mías.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Merece un review?, o me quieren matar por lo que les he hecho a Esme y a Carlisle, no dejen de hacerme saber ;)**

**Besos Ros.**


End file.
